Dealing With The PRESS
by LoverBoy97
Summary: The First Sequel to Jealousy (A Zude FanFic)...About Jude and Zero dealing with the Press...It takes place right after the Game...You might have to Read Jealousy, if you haven't yet...


A Sequel to Jealousy (A Zude Fanfic)...Enjoy!

After the Game

Jude's POV

I have no idea what just happened, is he crazy? What did he just do? So I ask.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, making out with you..."

"I get that, but are you insane!"

"I don't get it, isn't this what you wanted? Us being public?"

"Us? You haven't talk to me in ages, and I do. But this..." I point between us. "Is new, I didn't expect it to ever happen."

"So? What now?"

"You're asking me? How on earth do I know? I still don't know why you kissed me. I'm in a shock, all I know is that one minute I heard you scream my name and the next you are all up in my face."

"Uhahaha. Well, all I know is that I saw Lucas there..." I point to where Lucas was, he wasn't there anymore. "And I got this feeling, so I ran here, and well?"

"What type of feeling?"

"Uh, can we talk about it later. We're kind of surrounded by people and press."

I look around, in fact we are. I look behind me and Lionel is for some reason still clapping and smiling. She also makes eye contact with Zero. What's happening between them? I ignore it then turn back to him.

"Right? So what are you gonna do?"

"Come with me." He drags my hand. We run out and he drags me to the inside of the main entrance.

"Zero what are you doing?"

"The press will follow us here. Talk about big announcements."

"Why do you want the press to follow us?"

"So we can talk to them, answer their questions."

"We? You want me with you?"

"Yes, we're both gonna announce it publicly. If you don't want to say anything though, then that's up to you."

All I reply with is a smile.

"All you have to do is look pretty." He winks. We wait for about a minute or two...Then people come flooding from the arena doors. Questions are being thrown.

"Since when has this been going on?- Are you gay?- Was dating Jelena a lie?- Is this why Jude is you're main agent? Etc."

"Please, one at a time. I'll answer all of you. First from the questions I heard, I'll answer that I'm not gay I'm Bisexual. Dating Jelena wasn't a lie, she's a good person, most of the time."

I'm just standing there, why did he want me here. I feel so awkward, so I keep on fidgeting with my legs. I think that Zero realizes that so he places his hand on my back and makes a circle motion with it. That kind of calms me down. I smile when he turns and looks at me, then answers the next question.

"This hasn't been going on for long, it was happening 3-4 months ago. But then I was stupid and I kind of ended. Today though something came over me and I did what I did. Jude is an amazing person, he deals with a lot of my sh*t, I am a pretty sh*ty person. So to answer your next question, no Jude is not my main agent because of this. He's my main agent because he knows how to do his job."

"So why did you do this now? Was it because you wanted the attention, you wanted the fame?"

"I did this now, because someone told me that if I didn't fix it then I might lose it." I look at him, I'm confused, he told him that. I follow his eyes and see that he's looking at Lionel. I should've guessed.

"I also didn't do it for the attention and fame...Allthough that's always fun to have...haha."

"So was the religious part of you an act or is it true?"

"It was true, I am religious. Although maybe not to an extreme. I still pray and do things. I believe of a greater power, although I might not agree with some aspects of the religion."

"Do you think that it's a lot easier for people, specifically athletes now. During that twenty first century?"

"Of course, I mean people now are like 'Oh he's gay! Awesome. I'm gonna like him now.' Now people, especially the new generation see it as a bonus. Also the fact that famous athletes are coming out, for example Jason Collins. After coming out, he became a role model. I hope I can be that to someone to."

"About it being easier in the twenty first century, of course. Like I said before the new generation are accepting a lot easier, also it's more open now so people are learning about it. People have open minds now a days."

"Do you think that you're going to receive any hate?"

"Absolutely, I mean I got hate even before this. I got hate when I was with Jelena. I got hate when I came to the Devils from Ohio. I will always get hate from people, that just comes with being a professional athlete or a famous person. No matter what we do, we'll receive hate. But the only thing I measure is how much love I get from my fans. The support is always there, and I can't wait to check my social media just to see how my dedicated fans feel. That's all that matters."

I'm so focused on what he is saying that I almost didn't feel my phone vibrating. So I pull my cell out and check the ID, it's Oscar. What! Why is Oscar calling?

Zero looks at me with a questioning look. "What's up?" He asks in a whisper.

"Um, it's Oscar. He's calling, I have to take this. I'll be right back." I whisper back. He tells me to go, then kisses me on the cheek.

I smile then start walking towards the main doors, but before I even step away from Zero. I hear some of the press people say 'Awe, so cute."

When I'm outside, I push the answer button. "Oscar?"

"Hello Jude."

"Hi."

"Do you have something to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is what I just saw true, is it really happening?"

"Yes da-I mean Oscar, yes it's true. How did you even see it."

"When you have money you can do anything, Jude." I felt so stupid, of course. He's freaking Oscar Kincade.

"Right? So what can I do for you?" I still haven't broken the habit of asking.

"Nothing, I just called to see if this non sense is true. The world knows you are my son, so I want to know if this is bad or good for my reputation?"

"Seriously? You're in freaking jail, accused of a murder you might have committed and you're worried that this might ruin your reputation...Unreal, goodbye Oscar."

I hang up, I've never done that to him before. I'm just so fed up, all he thinks about is himself.

I try and calm myself down before going back to Zero. As I go in, I see him turn and look at me. His eyes get narrow, he can probably see that I'm still tense.

He turns back to the press and continues to answer that he was giving them before I interrupted. Probably something about how this my effect his and my career.

"...Like I said, I think that if you like someone then go for it. No matter what happens, if it makes you happy then 'Go straight through hell with it.' Life is to short for any types of restrictions."

I'm already standing beside him when he finishes his answer. As I said he can feel that I'm tense so he holds my hand and squeezes it.

"Hey guys, sorry to cut this short. But I just finished a game and I'm pretty beat and I'd like to get home as soon as possible. I'll answer any questions you guys have on later days, maybe even on social media. Can I get one last question, before I go...Make it good and thanks for understanding."

"So Zero, what do you think about this relationship? Do you think that it will last? Also, do you think it will interfere with your careers?"

"Well, I can't speak for both of us but I personally think that this is gonna be good and it will last. If we're both happy and are willing to put the effort in. I think that Jude and I..." He places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "...will take this relationship, one step at a time. For the last question about this interfering with our careers, maybe it will. But to me that doesn't matter, because if this lasts for a long time. Then when we get old or if we, Jude and I retire or anything. Then we only have each other, and that's what everyone wants. They want their loved ones support...Okay that's to sappy. Let's just say this, Jude and I were friends from the moment he brought me to LA, I trust him more then anything. We're also both professional people, so hopefully there won't be any confusion or interference between business and pleasure. Thank you so much guys, especially for the support." He waves at the cameras and drags me to where the locker rooms are.

"Wait here, I'll be right back. I'll clean up, grab my things...Okay?"

"Yeah, can I just go to my office and grab some paper work."

"Yeah, how about we meet by the cars. You the back door though. I don't want anything to happen to you on your way out."

I smile at him, "Okay."

"Okay." He smiles then comes in and gives me a peck on the cheek. "See you by the cars."

"By the cars."

Author's Notes: Here's the 1st Sequel to Jealousy (A Zude Fanfic)...I Hope that this helps You Guys Not Be to Angry about Hit The Floor Not Premiering Today, I know I am...Hope You Guys Enjoyed Reading It...Just So You Guys know there's gonna be a lot more coming, just keep your eyes peeled...As always Thanks for the Support...Also LIKE, SHARE, REVIEW, Etc !


End file.
